


Exposed

by yesdrizella



Category: Venture Bros
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Porn Battle, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesdrizella/pseuds/yesdrizella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonas is good with his tongue in that near-godly way that he is good at everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposed

Jonas is good with his tongue in that near-godly way that he is good at everything. He doesn't lick her so much as he laves. Licking reminds her of those old Tootsie Pop commercials with the owl, and he definitely isn't being that stingy.

She can feel him tracing shapes, numbers, equations over her clit and her shaven lips. His beard scratches against her skin and she squeals freely. She's close, she knows, and she isn't thinking about what will happen when she loses control. She enjoys the moment for what it is because Jonas would want her to.

She comes with a vault of her hips, and suddenly her skin becomes invisible and everything else becomes visible: muscles, bones, organs, the flow of her blood. Jonas likes to use the more clinical "spontaneous transparency", but she knows what she is - a walking anatomy lecture.

Jonas crawls up her body, smiles and kisses the spot where her eye meets its orbital socket. She very nearly sings.


End file.
